The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascention
by Edward the Pure
Summary: It has been 5 years since the last time we saw Izaya T, but he is making his move once again. And the Tsubasas and their allies won't let him get what he wants. First two chapters before 5 year skip. OC story. Sequel The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers, it is me, the one and the only, Edward the Pure. I've even looked it up there are no other authors on here known as Edward the Pure, in any form, not even an Edward Purity.**

**Izaya: Oi, why do we have to put up with you like this?**

**Me: Well, first off I created you so you don't really have anywhere else to go. Second off, you're the only Fairy Tail fanfic character that I've made that I like very much.**

**Aoi: Are you saying that you don't like me Ed?**

**Me: I say 'that I made.' I didn't make you, Blaze did. I do like you it's just that I didn't make you.**

**Roxas: What about me?**

**Me: You have no right to talk after the little incident on Friday with Blaze and Raigeki. You basically caused the fight with your comment about Raigeki and a girl whose name started with an L, but I'm not sure who it was.**

**Roxas: Yes I do, the first amendment of the United States includes the freedom of speech.**

**Me: But, because you're fictional and don't exist, those rights don't include you.**

**Roxas: You trying to start something?**

**Me: Not yet I'm not. I have to finish this intro AN before I quit egging you on and actually kick your ass.**

**Aoi: Ed, don't you dare hurt him.**

**Me: Or what, you'll play the guitar that was stolen by a guild that lost to a 16 year old Hikari?**

**Aoi: (Blush) Th-that was pure luck.**

**Me: Well how did they steal it?**

**Aoi: I'm afraid that's up to you. (Shivers)**

**Me: -_- Very encouraging. So stepping away from that, this is the sequel to my first story in this trilogy.**

**Roxas: Liar.**

**Me: What?**

**Roxas: You said you wouldn't upload this until after you finished your first part.**

**Me: I'm going to kill you later, but for now, I'm just uploading these two chapters, one today and another tomorrow and they will only contain references to **_**Journey of the Scarred Light**_**, parts of **_**The Melody's Lullaby**_**, and, obviously, **_**The Silence Uprising**_**. Per usual, I start up the first chapter and let the rest unfold. Now Roxas, GET OVER HERE!**

Chapter 1: The Return of the Heroes and What Takes the Most Courage

*Izaya POV*

After travelling on horseback for a few days, me and Hikari both finally made it back to Magnolia. After we had gotten our medals they had given us land allotments and nobility titles. I personally didn't like it that much since it added onto some responsibility. After finally getting my revenge against Anthony I felt more free than I had ever felt before. My parents had finally been avenged and rested peacefully. "Looks like we made it," I told him as I brought Kazegami to a halt from on top of a hill overlooking Magnolia. Hikari brought his horse to a stop when he saw the town as well.

"How long has it been since we were last here?" Hikari asked. I tried to think it through as best I could.

"I don't know how long it's been since you were here, but I haven't been here for a whole year. I can't wait to see everyone again," I said as we began moving towards town again at a slower rate. I couldn't wait to get back home, the one thing I missed more than anything out of everything I left behind.

Hikari saw the dazed look in my eyes. "What exactly are you thinking about?" He asked. I turned to him and gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm afraid that's on a need to know basis, and you're not on that need to know," I said as we still moved forward. I could tell that Hikari was also eagerly awaiting something, and it was clear to me what it was. We continued the rest of the trip talking about what we'd do now that we were nobles and Fairy Tail mages, well he was, I was an ex. I really hoped to get back in.

"Well, looks like we made it," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Magnolia was bustling as usual and no one seemed to be paying us much attention. "Guess I better go tell Master we've returned." I nodded to him and we both headed our separate ways, him tying his horse down to a nearby stall and me returning Kazegami to his amulet and walking back to my apartment.

After a few minutes of walking I made it back to my apartment building. I looked at it slightly afraid. I hadn't said a word to her when I left and she was probably worried about me despite what we saw 10 years ago. But if I didn't show up now, she'd probably be even angrier if I showed up later. So I decided to take the lesser of the two evils, knowing that the former would be less painful then the latter.

I got up everything I could and walked up to my apartment, reaching for a key, only to remember I left it in case I had died during the Uprising. So I knocked instead, waiting for a reply. I finally heard some shuffling around as footsteps came towards the door. "I thought I told you Natsu, I'm not leaving on a mission until-" as she opened the door she stopped mid-sentence and saw it was me. Her look changed from angry to happy in a few seconds. She barely looked different. Despite being 26, she still wore her black hair short and shaggy. She wasn't as pale as she once was, but by very much only having changed 2 shades darker. She was wearing her dark red blazer over a white tank-top, a simple gray choker with a shard attached to it, black pants, and black shoes. She wore 3 rings I hadn't noticed before, one with a red feather, one with a kanji for Hunter on it, and the last was a blue music note, on her left hand and the rune ring I had given her as a promise ring on her right index. She also was now closer to my height than I last remembered. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Took you long enough to get back Izaya," she said as I pulled her in for an embrace. I resisted the urge to just kiss her right then and there, knowing that she'd probably be angry at me and wouldn't want to speak to me for some time.

"Sorry to make you worry, Aoi," I said as tears started to fall from my eyes. After we let go I braced myself for a punch or something, but it never came. I cautiously opened one eye and saw Aoi smiling.

"What are you doing? Something you learned during your departure?" She asked almost mockingly. I let my guard down after hearing that, only to receive a kick to the gut, punch to the face and elbow to the back of the head. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT EASILY? I was here for a whole year, waiting for you to come back! And now you just waltz in here and apologize for making me worry?" I rubbed my head and awaited the next hit that didn't come. She let out a soft sigh and bent down to help me up. "Do you really think I'd worry about you? I knew that you'd come back." The tears she had been holding back finally fell. "I just wanted you to come back safe, and I knew you would. I didn't worry; after all, you are an S-class mage." She said through sobs as the tears finally subsided. I felt a little guilty after that.

"Well, I'm back now, and I intend to not let any of that happen ever again," I said smiling, pulling her in for a long awaited kiss. I didn't know how long we were standing there but when we finally broke off, I heard a little sigh from the end of the hallway.

"So, that's what this was all about," Hikari said as he walked up to us. He was really interrupting the mood right now. "I thought that when you said you promised your future to a friend, you meant an actual friend, not a boyfriend." He said, kind of annoyingly.

"Hikari, how long have you been standing there? And how could you not understand what I said at all," Aoi said almost as annoyed as me.

"About a minute. I just came over to ask you to spar again, but since you're in the middle of something," he said as he turned to walk away, but Aoi actually had some glint in her eye.

"Actually Hikari, how about tomorrow? I know I've been refusing you for so long and if I know Izaya, he probably helped you train to top performance," she said as Hikari's face lit up slightly.

"R-really? You mean it?" He asked very excited to hear her answer. Aoi responded with a nod and he let out a whoop of excitement. "Thank you Aoi! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Izaya!" He said as he ran off, no doubt to train for his fight. I looked at Aoi confused.

"May I inquire what it is you plan to do to him? I hope it doesn't involve handing his butt to him on a platinum platter," I said as she took note of my question.

"Well I heard about what happened up in the capitol, with Julius dying and Serex as well. Also, I heard you guys were given titles and land allotments. I'm guessing we'll be moving in the next week so I want to at least give him the satisfaction of fighting the Cursed Melody, one of Fairy Tail's best." She said, boosting her own ego slightly. I let out a slight chuckle after hearing that.

"After me, Erza, Natsu, Mira, Gildartz, Laxus and Mystogan, as well as Grey and Makarov." She gave me a mock annoyed look before turning serious.

"That's right, I forgot. We got a few new members who joined as well while you were gone as well as some losses. Laxus tired to destroy the entire guild and become master, and failing, causing him to be banished, Mystogan disappeared after some event I'm not aware of concerning a different world. We gained 2 S-class mages from Phantom Lord, one a water mage and an Iron Dragon Slayer." After hearing this I decided to tease her a bit more.

"Well if you want to include new people I'm not aware of, I should be allowed to count Sadon before you as well," I said as she pushed me lightly, giggling as she did so.

"Enough about this stuff." She pulled me into the apartment and closed the door, locking it. "I believe you owe me some attention after a year of nothing but empty space." I smirked at her directness. It was obvious she had wanted this for a while.

"Yes I do, but first, I have something I have to do now," I said as I got down on one knee. "I'm not really sure what to say during this part," I pulled out a box from my left pocket. "Other than that you have been the best thing that I could ever hope to have in my life. I've dragged you along and nearly ended your life a few times, and I know I can't ever make that up to you. But if I don't get this done now, I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you later." I opened the box and revealed a simple silver band. "Aoi Muramasa, the one person in the world I love, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked as fear started to envelope my body. This wasn't something I was ready for, but I was sure that this was the right thing to do. No plan; no set up; nothing to prepare for it. Just something that I just had to jump into, unprepared and everything.

She stared at me for several moments before she started to cry again, smiling that smile I knew was hers. "Yes, yes I do." I brought the ring on to her left middle finger, joining the feather. And thus began what I believe was the best night I had in a year.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: I know, not very exciting. But if you remember I put in the one-shot that Izaya wished he could work up the courage to ask her to marry him when he got back. I promise for those of you who don't like this in my stories to much, then please wait for the next chapter. I promise that it will be mostly action with the fight between Hikari and Aoi, which I will try to do my best on, since this is going to be an OC I'm not used to yet and an OC I am used to and who is very fun to write, but then again I have fun writing all OC's, but it's more like I can connect with Aoi than myself.**

**Aoi: That's not creepy at all.**

**Izaya: And way to make us look like saps, kind of.**

**Me: Can you blame me, it was either here, or while you were moving to Bermin, which would be a rip off of a Kay Jeweler's commercial, or maybe it was Zale's? Getting back on track, just want to make sure that I get this put across. If anyone knows what an engagement ring looks like, please tell me since I've never actually seen one, not even the one my parents had, nor their parents'. And also, I believe that a proposal should be spur of the moment, since so many things could go wrong with a plan and it might not work. Plus, if the mood is right and you have enough courage to do so, then I say take a leap of faith. If they take it, then it's meant to be, if not, then it's not.**

**Roxas: Well, I do find this kind of heart-warming. I guess I'll take back my comment about you being a liar.**

**Me: Well you saw the outline before I wrote it Mr. Chapter Plot editor.**

**Roxas: Finish this up, then we'll start again.**

**Me: No, we're starting now!**

**Izaya: While they do that, I just want to reiterate that Ed doesn't want to be called a hypocrite. He believes that until one part of something is done, a sequel to it shouldn't be made.**

**Aoi: and for the definition of a hypocrite for those who don't know is someone who says one thing and then does it, like Ed being a practitioner of not updating until the first part of his trilogy is finished and then putting up two chapters for a sequel while working on the first part still.**

**Me: (Holds back Roxas by his head) And again I say, I will not be updating this anymore until after the first part is done, so don't expect anymore to be added to this after next chapter. Now Roxas say your lines or you'll be stuck like this for the rest of the writings.**

**Roxas: Fine. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu. Now let me go.**

**Me: Alright. (Lets go and begins to fight with me)**

**Izaya: You can leave now folks, go home/return to regular daily things you do.**

**Aoi: Bye, now let's go Izaya, you still haven't repaid me.**

**Izaya: -_-" That was still on record.**

**Aoi: 0_0 Oops, sorry. Just leave now. Please. … … … … … LEAVE ALREADY PEOPLE! ! ! ! ! ! ! (explodes computer so it can't be typed on any longer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here we are again folks. I actually will have a third chapter since this is going to just be Hikari vs. Aoi, with no dialogue other than attack names.**

**Roxas: You said you'd have me make an appearance.**

**Me: Too bad. Also, I'm done making chapter names. It was too hard and it wasn't very good last time, so no more. Now, I'm jumping in since nothing else can be said. So on with:**

Chapter 2

*Izaya POV*

I woke up to an empty room, Aoi lying next to me. I couldn't really remember last night, but I knew Aoi was very passionate. I got out of bed and began to make her breakfast, knowing she'd be sparring with Hikari today. I made her the only thing I knew would fill her up enough to fight at full capacity: Pancakes. I wasn't the cook of the year, mind you, but I could whip up some mean pancakes if given the chance to make some.

I set her pancakes down on the table and was immediately glomped by someone from behind. "Morning Wing," Aoi said dreamily. It felt a little weird to be called 'Wing,' but it was kind of nice. I decided to test my luck and see if it would work with her.

"Morning my sweet sounding Melody," I said as she pulled me in closer. "Guess you like that name huh?" Her response was a nod against the back of my neck, which actually felt good.

"Nice of you to make me pancakes just for my spar," she said still slightly sleepy. I helped her into her into her chair and finally noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue robe with quarter and paired eighth notes decorated on it. "So any advice you want to go give him before he fights me?" She said sounding a little more awake.

"He's not the one who needs advice," I said as Aoi took a bite of pancake. She made a sound that sounded like she was saying, 'What?' I looked over to her. "Hikari is poised and ready for the fight, nothing I can give him advice on. You on the other hand, my dear," I emphasized dear, making her slightly blush. "You can't go easy on him at all." She looked up at me surprised.

"So you do want me to hand him his butt on a platinum platter," she said as she took another bite into her mouth. I shook my head.

"That's not it. I'm afraid that if you don't go all out," I passed Phantom's ring between my right hand fingers for a few seconds. "Let's just say, I'm not sure that if I held back to 10%, I'd be able to keep up with him. 50% however, is another story. Then I could go toe to toe with him, but he'd win eventually." She looked at me surprised. "I know. He has quite some potential for a mage his age. They usually show this rate of increase about a few years later than he has." I pondered what to say next. "He really is special. We better not let him pass us though." I stood up and walked over to the box where I kept my rings, deciding to lighten the number down and put on my 6 Legend Titans' rings on, Titan and Titania on my right ring finger; Garu on my right middle finger; Ikari on my right index finger; Gargoyle on my thumb; Wulf on my right pinkie finger; and Phantom on my left middle finger.

"Well if he does surpass us, he'll be a force worth reckoning," Aoi said, soon returning to her pancakes. She finished soon after, washed her dishes and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, go tell Hikari I'll meet him at his apartment here in an hour." She walked in and I heard the water start to run. I decided not to do that and had Koji deliver the message to him, after writing it on a piece of paper.

*Two hours later, Fairy Hills, Izaya's Training Grounds, Aoi POV*

After what seemed like forever we finally made it up to the location that we were going to spar. Why we had to walk all this way was beyond me, but at least we made it. I thought deeply about Izaya's advice. If Hikari could go battle Izaya and beat him when Izaya was going half max, then I was sure I would have to go all out. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hikari looked over to a particular area.

"Isn't that where we freed the prisoners of Duckensford? I didn't know you had a spot over looking it Izaya." He was enthusiastic to say the least. He appeared to be happy we were fighting. "Well, you ready Aoi?" He got into a fighting stance. I put out my right hand as Muramasa appeared in it. They both looked impressed.

"What, it's not Exquip if that's what you're wondering. It's basically the same thing that your 'brother' does with Saika, only Muramasa is now one with the space around me," I said as Izaya accepted my explanation and Hikari just looked confused. "I promise I'll talk about this later." He nodded and took up his stance again. I switched Muramasa into his sword form and waited for Hikari to make the first move, but Izaya decided to interrupt us.

"Before we start I just want to say one thing," he got out of the way onto an elevated rock that was high enough for him to sit on. "No killing blows alright? Whoever runs out of magic first or falls unconscious first, loses. I'll judge this stuff so no funny business." He said as Spade appeared next to him, then turned into a monocle. He really was taking this seriously. "Begin." Hikari charged.

"Light Dragon's Gliding Wings." Light covered his arms and he charged me. I blocked one arm with Muramasa but the other arm landed a glancing blow to my left shoulder. I spun out of the way and hit him in the back of the head with the flat end of Muramasa, trying to knock him out. No such luck though.

As he fell, he swept my feet and caused me to fall on my butt. "Light Dragon's Thrusting Claw." Light surrounded his fist and he punched at me. I rolled out of the way as the attack slammed into the ground, cracking it. Now I understood what Izaya was talking about.

I switched back to guitar and aimed at Hikari. I played multiple notes, sending burning music notes flying at him. He didn't look to worried though. "Light Dragon's Heavenly Rain." A sphere of light formed in his hands and he fired it at my attack. It soon after split into an equal number of blasts, blocking the attacks. But I was only planning to use it as a distraction.

I sent out multiple chains from my hand to capture him, but he rolled out of the way. "Got to do better than that if you want to catch me," he said as he charged me again. "Light Dragon's Thrusting Claw." I narrowly dodged the attack as I quickly switched back to sword mode and this time decided to slash at his back using the blunt end. He continued forward and dodged though, soon turning on his heel, a breath in his mouth.

I didn't expect him to use that technique, but I had prepared for that. I switched Muramasa back to guitar mode and aimed for him. I played a large number of notes in quick succession, trying to stop his attack. But they weren't fast enough to stop him. He let out his Roar and it pushed back my own attack. I tried to dodge but it was too fast for me and got my legs as I dodged. I was still blinded a bit by the light so I didn't see him dash up to me with 2 light covered fists, punching me in the face with both of them. I staggered back and my vision returned. He charged me with his light covered arms, but I couldn't defend myself. When he hit me, he launched me up into the air. I landed on my feet, slightly hurting from the roar still.

I had to finish this quickly. I was at a disadvantage with it being a sunny day. So I decided to do the one thing I hadn't used since Saika. I played slowly and calmly. Hikari heard it and appeared to get tired. After a full 3 minutes, he finally fell down asleep. I fell back onto my back, ignoring the pain as I relaxed. Izaya walked over to check on us and helped me up. "Guess I over estimated," I looked at him slightly annoyed. "You could have held back by 2% of your power and you'd still win." I punched him in the arm and proceeded to walk over to Hikari. He was still asleep still.

"Do you think that was a bit over kill?" I asked him, earning a confused look.

"I'm not sure, how long was it until Saika woke up when she was in you?" I thought that through. I finally came up with an answer after a few.

"She's still asleep. I'm not sure I should have done that now," I said kind of worried. Izaya draped one of Hikari's arms over his back.

"Well if he does wake up, he'll be waking up in his bed at his apartment." I nodded and did the same as Izaya. We brought Hikari back to his house, laid him on his bed, and went to the guild. It was time we see Makarov one last time, seeing if I could switch back to active and get Izaya back in service. If I knew Makarov though, he probably 'forgot' to even file the resignation. Oh well, we'll find out when we get there.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: I hope I did good on that fight. I was iffy on it when I ended it, but thought it was good enough after rereading it, but now I'm kind of rethinking it again. Let me know how I did on that.**

**Aoi: Wow, Hikari is barely my match? I need to do some more training then.**

**Izaya: If you want I can help out.**

**Aoi: You, my dear Wing, would be more of a distraction then a help.**

**Roxas: I could help you out-**

**Me: ROXAS, ONE CHAPTER TOO EARLY! PLUS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN THAT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED! So, backing away from that, I really don't have anything to say other than please read and no flames. Otherwise I'll put up a wanted poster for you on my profile and have a reward, obviously I can't actually give you a real reward, but it'll just be there. And thank you again Blaze190/LunarBlaze for the help with my first flamer. I really hope you all have a great day. So Roxas, you'll make your first true appearance next chapter and that'll end this chapter now. Roxas, lines please.**

**Roxas: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**

**PS This part was written before upload. This was written before I got a review from Aaron defending me as well, so thank you as well. Sorry I can't give you as much credit as I did Blaze, since I just saw it before uploading this, as I said. But it really does mean a lot that you did that Aaron, so thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm back with the first official installment of _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascension._ I've finished up Titanic Power, which saddened me a bit, but I have been looking forward to this. We have a major time skip coming up, but I will be explaining everything that had happened. The OCs are still off, since this is being uploaded the day that Titanic Power ended officially, so I'm the only one here. So, let's get started with the first official chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Story Truly Begins

_Izaya finally returned to Magnolia and reunited with Aoi. They had gone to Fairy Tail to get Izaya reinstated and Aoi set back to active member. They had found out that Izaya was still counted as a Fairy Tail mage, much to his glee, and that him and Aoi were no longer set on standby. The two of them went on missions together, occasionally bringing along other members, mostly Zero & Mira (Mira had decided since the incident at the Fighting Festival to go about on missions every so often, but not too often). They did bring Gajeel and Wendy along a few times, just because Izaya wanted to get to know them. He wasn't a fan of Gajeel's attitude or Charle's over-protectiveness, but it did grow a bit on him, reminding him of why he had joined Fairy Tail in the first place._

_It was revealed, however, that during the S-rank trials Zero had been forced to fight Mira at her full power, but he had confessed to her after the battle had ended. They had gone on missions together and grown closer as well. They had been planning to get married, but couldn't agree when. Since Izaya & Aoi were getting married soon as well, they thought the four of them might be able to find perfect times for either of them. They each decided a time, Mira and Zero in the month we know as October, and Izaya and Aoi in the month we know as November _(I'm assuming that the months are named differently back then)_. The marriages went without a hitch, and every member of Fairy Tail had been at both of the weddings._

_A few months after the wedding Izaya and Aoi had finished moving to Bermin, where Izaya had been named Lord of. He stayed in contact with every member of Fairy Tail, and especially with Hikari. He wanted to get his point of view about the rebellion, and he got exactly what he expected, no answers. He had assumed that there was a purpose for what Zero had told him, but it seemed that that was only a confusion tactic. Though not to seem like that was all he cared about he still wrote Hikari, even telling him of the birth of his son, Roxas Tsubasa. Hikari also told him of his own son, Raigeki. Izaya asked about Hikari's wife, but neer got a response back on the matter, leading Izaya to many conclusions._

_All of this happened in 9 years. Izaya had assumed that all had been quiet because his 'brother's' plan had truly ended, but that was until he got a letter from Hikari announcing he'd be coming over for a sudden visit. Izaya could tell something was up when he read this and had decided not to mention it to his family or his servants. He did mention it to Sadon and Zero, letting the two of them know what was going on. Sadon had moved to Bermin with Hunter Pride's guild master's permission. Izaya made preparations around the house for the arrival of the Ryuusaga family._

*Izaya POV*

I pulled out a book from the book shelf that stood in front of me. Something wasn't right here, and it wasn't the fact that there was no order to these books. Hikari's visist was offaly sudden and rare. He had never come over before and he suddenly wanted to visit? Izaya knew that Raigeki's birthday was today, but he knew there'd be more to it. Hikari would have asked first if it was for his son. The sudden urgency meant that it couldn't wait.

The door made a loud creak and I looked over to see a man wearing a suit, looking a bit like a butler, standing in the door way, bowed. "Pardon the interruption Lord Tsubasa, but a Lord Hikari Ryuusaga has announced his presence at the gate. I nodded and looked back at my book.

"Very well. Sebastian, allow him entry to the house," I said, not even looking up from the book. He bowed again and closed the door behind him. I walked over to the chair near the window and put on my white cloak with a pair of gold wings on the back.

There was a screech and I turned towards the door. In the door way were two individuals. The taller of the two had spiked, chestnut hair, was slightly tanned, and had dark brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt under a white, short-sleeved jacket, jeans, and white shoes. He was accompanied by a young boy as well. The boy had oak-brown hair, was slightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. He had on a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I recognized them both immediately. The taller one was Hikari Ryuusaga and the youngling was his son Raigeki. "I'm surprised you're paying me a visit, Hikari," I said as I put down the book I had just been looking in and stood up.

"It's my son's seventh birthday and I thought visiting you would be one of the best gifts I could give him, Izaya-san," he said as Raigeki ran over to me. I reminisced a bit. Last time I saw him was when he was when he was 2. I hadn't seen any of them in 5 years. Guess it was a good idea to not act suspicious around his son. "Besides, it's been awhile since I last saw you and Aoi-san in person." I looked at Raigeki to see he was really excited to be here.

"Dad's told me a lot about the Silence*! But he always has a hard time telling me about the fights he wasn't in. I really want to hear the one about you fighting Anthony Polganic**!" He was practically shaking with excitement as begged loudly and eagerly. I looked at Hikari, asking him with a look that asked 'do you really want me to tell him?' Hikari nodded, but it was a nervous nod. Guess I should play along until Raigeki is gone.

"I guess I could tell you but-" I was about to continue when I was cut off when the room was filled with a loud screech from one of the doors. I swear I have to ask someone to fix that one day. I turned to see that Aoi had entered the room. But instead of what she wore 9 years ago, she had changed her appearance a bit. She was wearing a dark red tank top, a pair of navy blue cargo shorts, and black sandals. She had all her rings on, but in place of her engagement ring was a solid gold band, symbolizing our marriage. I was surprised that Roxas wasn't with her, but I guess he was out in the garden.

"It's nice to see you again Hikari. Is that your son?" she asked as Raigeki stopped rambling and looked at her. She gave her usual pure and affectionate smile. "He's very adorable."

As soon as he heard those words he got flustered immediately. "I-I'm not adorable! I-I-I-I-I'm cute!" He yelled out in retaliation, quickly covering his mouth when he realized what he'd said. Aoi just giggled a bit at Raigeki.

"Raigeki, show a little more respect to Aoi-san," Hikari ordered. He was holding back one of those blushes people do when they get embarrassed so he was probably embarrassed by Raigeki's ramblings.

Aoi just shook her head at Hikari. "It's fine. He's still a child so I don't mind," she said as we both watched Hikari rubbed the back of his head nervously. I looked at him and then back to Aoi. This was just the opportunity I'd been waiting for.

"Aoi, could you play with Raigeki? Hikari told me it was his birthday and you've never met before so this would be a good time to get to know eachother a little." She looked at me suspiciously and I gave her a look telling her that Hikari's hiding something and she decided to go with it.

"Sure. Let's go play in the garden, okay Raigeki?" The said brunette nodded quickly and followed Aoi out of the room.

As soon as they were gone I turned my gaze back to Hikari. He was now staring at the beige rug like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I decided that it was time for answers. "Care to explain the _real_ reason why you're here Hikari?" I asked as he responded with a sigh.

"Still the sharpest knife in the drawer I see," he said while a small smile crossed his face. I just folded my arms waiting for his answer. He should know flattery wouldn't get him anywhere with me. The smile quickly changed into a look of dread. "About a few months ago, a book appeared in Ennersville***. People say that it kills whoever opens it. At first I didn't believe this, but after awhile, I realized it wasn't just a silly rumor after hearing one of my servants and two of my maids had died. Occasionally, the book left and tormented other towns but it always came back. Eventually, I started to take more missions that were nearby Ennersville to try and gather information. But I had to sacrifice time with my son to do so. But it turns out, the way it kills people is by summoning a human-shaped shadow with no face. It uses magic to kill its victims. I've recently come to the conclusion that the person who made it holds a grudge against me and my son since it started in my land." Not once had he looked up. He probably had more info but he didn't want to say anymore than that. There were a few things I remember from multiple conversations I'd had with him, but for now I'd just take in what he'd given me.

"Who were the victims exactly?" That would help me to narrow down suspects I already had in mind. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the information exactly.

"None of the victims could use magic. They were all merchants or townspeople or even bandits." That was some help, but for now I'd keep this to myself, just in case.

If he believed that this person held a grudge against the two Ryuusagas, it wouldn't be to far off to guess he'd started teaching Raigeki magic. "Is that why you're teaching Raigeki magic?" He looked surprised I knew. Guess I was right after all.

"H-How did you know?" I just smirked. How could he have already forgotten who he was dealing with?

"I didn't. I just found out now." He just sighed, remembering who he was dealing with.

"It's true though. This is both a gift and a way to protect him. I don't want to lose him. Not after…" He stopped there. It probably had to do with his wife and when he got like this I knew I couldn't get anything out of him.

"I understand. I'll contact Makarov and Goldfinger and warn them about this book. You said it doesn't go far from Ennersville so contacting the next to closest towns would be the best option just in case. I'll listen for any rumors like that around Bermin as well, alright?" He looked up with relief. Guess he thought it safe to look at me again.

"Thank you, Izaya-san."

"It's the least I can do. I'll make sure to let Aoi know too." He nodded. I was about to ask him a few questions about this to get more info, but Aoi came in carrying a tired Raigeki and guiding a tired boy. The boy had dark red hair with a black streak down the left side of his hair, deep bronze eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a red t-shirt with a picture of a pair of wings on the back and a pair of two intersecting guitars on the front, a pair of faded blue jeans and grey tennis shoes. He also had a wooden, six-string guitar on his back. In other words, she was leading my son, Roxas.

She was smiling a bit as she put down Raigeki on the sofa, allowing him to curl up into a ball. "Raigeki fell asleep when we took a break from our game of tag. He's a little ball of energy that doesn't run out of energy until it stops moving." She let go of Roxas' hand and watched as he mimicked Raigeki's actions on the opposite side of the sofa.

"I guess we should get going. Raigeki got to play and meet the three of you so that's what matters right?" I was about to step over and pick up Raigeki when I placed a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't getting away that easily, but it was a good attempt.

"He still wants to hear the battle doesn't he? And I'm sure he wants to play with Roxas some more as well. Besides, it would be better if we both explained to Aoi about our conversation." He just sighed at least, knowing that it was worth a shot.

As the two 7-year olds slept, we both explained to Aoi about everything; the book, all the info Hikari would tell me, and the plan of action. Once the pair had woken up, I told Raigeki all about the fight between me and Anthony. After that was done the two went out and played a bit more in the garden. I turned to Aoi, to which she nodded.

I then turned to Hikari, prepared to ask the only questions I had. "Hikari, I have a few suspects in mind already, but I need you to answer two questions to make sure of it." he looked at me surprised, but nodded anyway.

"OK, ask away," he said as he looked at me, probably aware that none of my questions had to do with the info he was hiding.

"Aoi mentioned to me that you had gotten back Muramasa from a minor dark guild." Aoi took over from there.

"You mentioned to me that the guild had tried to brainwash you but failed. You also mentioned that you had met them before," she said as Hikari shrunk a bit, seeing at what we was getting at.

"You're double teaming me to find out if it's possible for them to have done this. My answer to that is their not smart enough for something that complex." He got back up with a little more confidence.

Guess that was a washout, but I couldn't exclude them just in case. "Last question is that you went on a group guild mission with an S-ranked mage named Hudson, as well as a few other Fairy Tail mages and a mage from your old guild, Beast Spirit." He looked confused at this question.

"Where exactly was this? Directional wise," Aoi said, as Hikari just sat up completely relaxed, but still a little cautious.

"Um, north-ish. I'd say about 3 miles west of Stickseed Forest. Why?" That was all I needed. Now I just need to piece everything together.

"No reason. I'm just putting a few pieces together. Don't think about it too hard," I said as he looked at me suspicious but looked away soon after, realizing that he'd get nothing if he asked me.

After the two seven-year old misfits finished playing around, Raigeki and Hikari said they're final goodbyes. They left soon after and headed home. I turned towards Aoi and she looked concerned. "Izaya, you're not thinking that 'he's' go anything to do with this are you?" I didn't pay it mind as I just walked into the library and pulled out a map. She walked in behind me and Roxas followed suit. "I mean, every little bad thing that happens isn't because of him."

"But it's his style. Go for the minor targets to freak out the big one," I said as I pulled out a pen and marked locations. I circled Ennersville, Bermin, and the area that Hikari had mentioned. I drew lines from each of them and saw they made an exact triangle, covering a good deal of Fiore.

"But even so, why Hikari? I mean what role does he even play in all of this?" Aoi said as Roxas looked at us confused.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." I rolled up the map and put it back where I found it. "But that can wait until tomorrow. I do have other roles to attend to." She giggled a bit.

"Oh, you really think you should act that way in front of Roxas?" She asked as I looked at our son.

"No, but I didn't see him there," I said as Roxas started flailing his arms about, trying to figure out what to say.

"But, why, I, 3, 7," he realized he was just saying random things and just stopped there.

"And I was talking about getting him to bed. When did I become the clean minded person here?" I asked as Aoi just blushed and looked away.

"Sh-Shut up! It's not like you weren't thinking it as well," she stammered out.

"Yeah, but that was the last thing." She just turned around and stormed off. Roxas looked at the both of us, looking at one then the other, confused. "Now, how about we get you to bed little guy," I said as I picked him up. "You must be tired."

He nodded and laid his head against my shoulder. "Will you tell me the story of the Ancient Kings again?" I just chuckled a bit.

"Sure, anything for you Roxas." I walked up to his room and set him down. The only thing to keep my mind off of that was to tell him the story, but that didn't help. I could feel it. He was back, and he was playing some sort of game. Izaya T was about to make his move in a few months. And Hikari and Raigeki were mixed in somehow.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it guys, the first official chapter that has been put up after the ending of the first third. Now, that was all written as I came back from St. Louis, in less than 2 hours. I'm proud of myself. And after this it's the end of this chapter. So here are a few references for you.**

* - Silence refers to _The Silence Uprising_, the story that belongs to Fatherfail. It'll be referenced a lot during the story so I suggest reading it if you haven't already. Raigeki just calls it Silence because he doesn't know what an Uprising or rebellion is.

** - Anthony Polganic as the one who killed Izaya's parents. He was one of the members of the Magic Council that reigned like a tyrant over Fiore. Also in _The Silence Uprising._

*** - Ennersville is the town that Hikari, who had taken a part in the uprising as well, is the Lord of. It plays a key role in this story but for now it's a mystery to you what that'll be.

**The entire chapter before Izaya's questions is from LunarBlaze's _Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror._ Roxas plays a key part in the story as Raigeki's best friend. The story is currently on hiatus while Blaze finishes her prequel to it. That story and this on shall link together quite a bit. But for now, this is all I can do for now. Summer school starts tomorrow so updates will be less frequent, but I will update whenever possible, mostly on Saturdays and Sundays. But, I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but better say it anyway. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody it's Edward the Pure, here to bring you another installment of _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascension_. In the last installment, we had a bit of plot advancer, and after talking to LunarBlaze a bit, I've figured out a few things for this story to incorporate.**

**Izaya: And I have to say their a bit weird.**

**Aoi: Agreed. How'd you even think of this?**

**Me: Well, many ways. One is anime I've watched. The other is ideas I've had from before this story was even made. I had a Fairy Tail story that used the same magic but the plot was different and I didn't have any of the same Titans except for Titan & Titania. The only difference is that the original character's parents had gone missing after some incident I can't recall and had left him Titan & Titania, who looked a lot like Erza, and Titania remained a mirror image of Erza. But why there was that connection hadn't been thought of and I hadn't planned on relating him to a member of the canon.**

**Roxas: That was a mouthful. But was the plot supposed to be along that line as well?**

**Me: No. That, like my MAR story, was a project with my sister. But enough about this, how about we get into the next chapter?**

Chapter 4: Whose Move Is It?

_Two years have passed since the events at the Tsubasa estate. Izaya had heard nothing of the book, but there was commotion of the being that Hikari had told him about. He didn't think that such news would have reached Bermin that quickly, since this had only been 4 weeks. But everything quieted down a few months later. Izaya had expected this to be his 'brother's' move, but when he used his magic to locate him or any members of the Shadow Hands, despite believing them all to be dead, he hadn't found a trace. It had seemed that Aoi was correct and it was nothing, but Izaya couldn't believe that._

_He had reported this to Hikari, who responded with a similar message. Izaya also sent one to Makarov and Gold Finger, hoping that they would have something, but they also had nothing. This was a bit too odd for Izaya's tastes, but he had set those thoughts aside for the moment. He and Aoi had been busy training Roxas for the future. Izaya was surprised at his rate, but he wasn't strong enough to take on any threat that came against him quite yet._

_After a comfortable silence had fallen over the land, it had to be interrupted. Hikari had sent Izaya a letter telling him that he found the book and had it locked under, what Izaya thought was very redundant, lock and key. He wanted Izaya to come over and make sure it was the correct one and what it was exactly. Izaya replied that he would and would be over the next day._

*Izaya POV*

I grabbed all of my amulets, made sure that my 7 rings were on, 3 on each hand of my Legend Titan rings and my marriage ring on my left ring finger, and put on my white cloak. "So you're going?" Someone asked from behind. I simply shut close the box that I kept my Titans in, not having used them in sometime other than Koji, who keeps watch on Roxas whenever we leave the city and he's not with me.

"Yeah, I'll be bringing Roxas along. Raigeki would probably try to figure out it all if I didn't," I said as I turned around to see Aoi, wearing a white night gown (AN: it's about 4 a.m. at the time). There was a sigh and she just shook her head.

"You've proved he has nothing to do with this. Why are you still so persistent on that idea?" She asked as worry crossed her face. I hated being in a position like this, but it was something that was unavoidable.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. Like something's going on that I can't understand and is forcing me to try to understand." I closed my eyes and thought about what all I had learned from this. "Besides, even if he isn't connected, Hikari asked me to help him. That's all I needed to hear. And from what I heard it's been around here as well." I opened my eyes and began walking towards where she saw. "I can't stand by and let the people of Bermin die. It's the duty of a lord to protect his people, even at the cost of his life." I walked past her and through the doorway.

She grabbed my arm to stop me. "I know that. It's just that I have a bad feeling about this. Like the two of you shouldn't be going to Ennersville." Her hand was shaking a bit, but it was barely noticeable. "I think something terrible is going to happen." I got out of her grasp and turned towards her. She turned towards me with determination in her eyes. "I'm coming with you to make sure nothing does."

I just shook my head. "Aoi, you know why you can't. Someone has to keep those barbarians out." She just sighed and looked down.

"I know, but-" I put a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking anymore.

"You're a lady Aoi. Such means that in the lord's place you are too take over all duties. If the lady leaves no one will be left to fulfill these duties." She looked at me a bit frustrated. She grabbed my hand and moved it from her face.

"You just want to go to avoid all that paper work you haven't done yet." She smirked a bit as she let go.

I laughed a small amount at that. "Yes Aoi, the only reason I want to help my friend and your figurative little brother is to get out of doing paper work." She giggled as well. "Besides I'll have it done when I get back."

"That's what you said three months ago when you got it," she said seriously. Looks like that was the end of that.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well actually all that's left is to give it to the messenger." Aoi just gave me a skeptical look. "OK, maybe I still need to sign it, and fill out the last 21 pages." She raised her eye brow at that.

"There are only 21 pages." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "So in other words you haven't even touched it." I saw a blood vessel pop onto her forehead. "Yet you've kept up with everything else." I tensed up a bit, but made sure that it didn't look like it.

"Well, yeah. In the long run it's not as important as anything else." She opened her eyes, not convinced. "I mean, have you seen the state of most of the city. That needs to be replaced before we build anything new. Then we have the laws to reinforce, followed up with the mess with Hikari, and not to mention my wife doesn't even believe me that I'll get it done." She looked me in the eyes and I instantly regretted saying that.

"Oh I believe you Izaya. It's just that it's annoying me that you keep pushing it back. You promised it'd be done by the end of twelve years. Last I checked it's been 11 and we have 5 months to the deadline YOU set up." She poked my chest with enough force to make me step back. "I don't think you can push back the creation of this any further."

I just took in a deep breath and held up my hands. "OK, sorry." I reached into my cloak's pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it too her. "Here it is." She grabbed it and opened it. "Just wanted to see your resolve before actually submitting it."

Her eyes widened as she read over the paper. "So, you had it done all this time. But," she looked it over, paying special attention to the bottom. "There's only 3 of us. You, me, and Zero. Sadon's too attached to Hunter's Pride to leave it. We can't let Roxas join us, not at his age or level. So, there's a problem nonetheless." I just nodded.

"That's another reason for you to stay. You can look ask people you know or have people spread the word we're searching for mages to join us." She nodded and put it down.

"Well, sorry for snapping at you if it's all done other than that. I guess I'm still a bit tired." I just laughed a bit.

"Well, to be fair I did purposely make you angry. But it won't happen again, unless I deem it needed." She just laughed and we both walked back to our room. I got her into bed and walked outside.

_Fairy Tail can't help out over here so it's just me and Aoi. This has to be done; we have to extend Fairy Tail's range._ I looked towards the mountains that were out in the distance. _It's time for the Titanic to become true heroes. But what to call the guild?_ I saw the sun rise and just watched it. _Guess, like the sun, it'll come over the horizon eventually._

*9 hours later*

"Take care both of you!" Aoi yelled as both me and Roxas walked out of the manor. Roxas looked back and waved, giving a big grin as he did so. I did the same, giving a smaller smile. I just hope that she'd find some people.

We stepped outside and Roxas looked in front of us confused. He was surprised to see no carriage waiting for us. "Dad, why isn't a carriage here? Won't we be needing him to get to Ennersville?" He asked as he looked at me. I shook my head.

"Normally, but the carriage is unusable for now. Plus, you've been doing well on practice so I thought I'd show you something that only your mother, Sadon, and Zero have seen," I said as I pulled out an amulet that looked like a tiny windmill. "Kazegami, ride like the wind." There was a sudden whirlwind and it all moved together to take the shape of a white horse.

Roxas didn't look impressed at all. "I've seen Kazegami before, you've Resonated* with him most of the time we've trained." Kazegami neighed and looked at Roxas with an annoyed look. "OK, yeah I know. Yes you're impressive, but when I've seen it used so many times it's not as spectacular anymore."** I just shook my head at the two of them.

"Roxas, you should know that if I'm trying to be impressive," I snapped my fingers and Kazegami turned back into wind and changed shape. "I do it with style." The wind disappeared and in Kazegami's place was a pure black bike. Roxas stared at it in awe. He was about to ask if that was what he thought it was, but I decided to finish it off in style. "Armament: Behemoth." A gust of wind came from nowhere and a side car appeared. "Feel like getting there in a few minutes?"

Roxas just shook his head with more speed than I thought he'd use. I just laughed as he excitedly jumped into the side car. I stepped over the side and sat down, the bike starting up as soon as I did. "Let's go." I swiped my fingers over my eyes and a eye shield appeared, Roxas mimicking my actions. "To Ennersville." I revved the engine to make sure that it would run. After making sure of that, I lifted up the kickstand. We then left with speed faster than what would be normally possible.

We got there in a few minutes, but a few seconds earlier than I had estimated. Looks like I was using a bit too much magic. I walked up to the door and prepared to greet Hikari. It was time to see what was up with this book.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it. Now for some references.**

* - Resonated is the state of Resonance, where a Titan mage becomes one with his Titan in body and mind. It's a bit like Armament but with some Titans they're powers are actually added to the mages, such as during the fight between Kaito and Izaya where Izaya Resonated with Yuki, and can only be done when Titan and Titan mage are bonded fully. This gradually depletes magic, but it grants power beyond what a simple Armament can do. Usually though, the Titan takes on a new form that can be used in battle. There'll be another example coming up next chapter.

** - Roxas could understand what Kazegami was saying because he's a Titan mage. All animal Titans can be understood only by a Titan mage. It doesn't matter if they're bonded to them or not.

**Me: And with that it's the end of the chapter. Sorry it's not very exciting, but I needed to include something to open this up and I'm not sure what would have happened after that point. It sounds weird I know but trust me it's important.**

**Aoi: As you know, Izaya is going to make a guild. We know the name, but he doesn't yet. The thing is, we need mages. To make a guild in Fiore we need at least 7 members. We have three (though it was hard to convince Zero), and later Roxas will be joining us when he's ready, but for now I need you guys to give me some help recruiting people.**

**Me: Or in other words, I need you to send in OCs. I was thinking of using OCs I've sent you guys, but thought better of it. I have something else planned.**

**Aoi: Right. The form is in _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power,_ chapter 2, or the third chapter put up_._ The only thing to change is tattoo location. Don't include that. And I will be using something later, so I'll be asking one of you for an OC with specifics. It'll have to do with the story that Izaya T told us about the 4 families. That wasn't just gibber gabber, it was important.**

**Me: Right, so please send one to me. Also, I wanted to do this for all of the people who read the last story too late and I was no longer accepting OCs. But that's all. Hope to get some good ones from you. Wait, what am I saying? I have yet to see an OC sent to me I haven't liked yet. And knowing who I'm dealing with here, I'll probably see a lot of good ones.**

**Aoi: And with that out of the way, let's end this chapter off with a bang. *pulls out guitar***

**Me: Aoi, what are you doing?**

**Aoi: Just going to play a little outro.**

**Me: Oh, well you know they won't hear it right?**

**Aoi: I know, but there's nothing else to do for now, so why not?**

**Me: Alright fine. But anyway, let's end it off then. *enter _Outro_ by Breaking Benjamin (only instrumental guitar song I've heard) You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everybody it's Edward the Pure, here to bring you another installment of _The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Ascension_. The last chapter was really bad in my opinion, ending before the point I wanted to end it at. But couldn't be helped and seemed like a good place to end things off. But anyway, we're going to just look at stuff that happens in Ennersville. Aoi is out recruiting still, and with the events that are going on in Ennersville I'm all alone. T_T But if it can't be helped, it can't be helped. So without further adu, how about we get into the next chapter now.**

Chapter 5: A New Chapter Begins

The gate opened, revealing a garden. It spread across the entire front yard, only leaving a single side walk and narrow stair case to the door. Things in Ennersville must have been more peaceful than I thought from the lack of guards. Me and Roxas continued walking towards the manor, looking at the garden. The doors opened to reveal a few maids and butlers, each bowing to welcome me. I returned the favor, as did Roxas. It was only polite to bow to those who bowed to you.

We continued through the house until we got to where we were told Hikari would be meeting us. As soon as the door was open though, Raigeki had jumped onto Roxas, tackling him onto the ground. "One for Ryuusaga! Zero for Tsubasa!" Raigeki said cheered happily as Roxas pushed him aside and sat up.

"Next time. Don't do that," Roxas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're THAT weak," the young Ryuusaga taunted with an overly confident voice. Roxas usually wouldn't take the bait, but since this was Raigeki challenging him, he just couldn't turn it down.

"You wanna fight? Bring it then." The two butted heads with each other but were quickly separated by me and Hikari before they could even start fighting. We both just looked at each other and sighed. "Put me down!" Raigeki and Roxas demanded, squirming about as we each held onto our respective son.

"You two shouldn't be fighting. You're friends aren't you?" Raigeki glanced at Hikari and gave him a determined look.

"We're BEST friends, father. But... that doesn't mean we can't have a fun fight every now and then. Besides, we weren't going to try to kill each other," the nine year old stated. Hikari looked at me and then at Raigeki. Guess he was going to give in.

"Fine. But don't even think about trying to seriously hurt each other. Small scratches and bruises are fine but no huge cuts or anything of the sort." Raigeki's eyes widened in excitement as he got out of his father's grip.

"Alright! Come on, Roxas! The field should be perfect!" The boys ran toward the back door. I just looked at him.

"Well, there they go. Are you truly OK with that?" Hikari just shook his head a bit.

"No, but if we had told them to go play outside they'd have probably done so anyway. It's better if they do it with a clear conscience," he said as he walked towards a door on the left wall. I could sense a strong power emanating from it, but it felt suppressed somehow.

"OK, so what exactly do you want me to do?" He did a few spell signs and the barrier disappeared. "And when did you learn barrier magic?" He just looked at me with mock confidence.

"Oh, ever since I was born." His expression changed almost immediately as the doors began to open. "I wasn't the one who set it up. I had one of my servants do it for me. They showed me how to dispel it, but once dispelled it can't be resealed for 24 hours. This could be bad if we fail and someone comes in during that time." I looked in to see that it was a library with shelves of books larger than mine. I made a note to ask Hikari if I could use his library next time I needed to do research.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you need me here." I walked up and saw something off. In one of the rows was a blue book wrapped up in chains. The chains had runes etched into them, but other than that I couldn't feel anything off about it. "Are you wanting to destroy it or something else?" He just walked past me and grabbed the book.

"No, if I destroy it whoever made it will just send something like it out. I don't want it destroyed yet," he tossed me the book and I grabbed it one handed. "I want to find the person responsible for making it, and bring them to justice." He balled his fists and tensed up. "If they think that they can mess with my family and get away with it, they are surely mistaken." I could understand that; I was furious when Kaito took Aoi and if something like that happened again, I'd do whatever it took to take the person responsible down.

"That's why. You think Spades or Alice could track the person down." He nodded and I looked at it again, feeling a sense of dread just holding it this close. "Then we'll have to open it up." Hikari's eyes widened at that.

"W-what? You mean there's no other way?" He asked as he shook a bit from the realization that had hit him. "What about the kids? They're out in the field?" I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I have Koji watching over Roxas at all times whenever we leave Bermin or if he's alone. Currently they're in town playing. The magic won't reach them." I looked at again, not sure why I was compelled to keep staring at it. "Besides, the spell won't even leave the room, so your servants are OK as well." He sighed and nodded, knowing there was no way I'd lie. "Also, I just need to look at the first page. All books have the author on the first page. The magic is always focused either in the lock, which always has to be intact, and this one isn't, or it's focused on the middle of the page." I looked at the lock and saw that it was scratched up a bit.

"Alright, open it up then," Ennersville's lord said as he tensed up in case I was wrong. I nodded and touched the lock. It simply unlatched all the chains and there was a low growling sound. I opened the book and instantly regretted it.

The book flew open and instantly a large whirlwind of spells, Shadowy forms of Fire, Ice, Water, and even Earth, all flew around the room, setting the books a blaze with black flames, drenching them in black liquid that froze instantly, or implanting black stones into the walls. Agonizing roars could be heard as small bursts of fire and lava spurted everywhere, setting the place even further ablaze. Stone spears, ice swords, and wind- based orbs flew through the air, impaling the walls and roof. Hikari was forced to take a few steps back, but I had been sent flying at the wall of books that had been frozen. I had been flown pretty hard so I had taken some damage.

Hikari kept his ground, and the shadows all began to change shape. They soon moved together and took the shape of black runes. They flew at Hikari with speed I could barely follow. Before they reached him though, he had inhaled a lot of air. It looked like he was going to use his Roar, but something different happened.

He was about to let loose his roar, when a loud actual roar took its place. I couldn't say for sure, but the roar didn't sound like any animal in this world. It was primal, more vicious. It was more terrifying yet calming. It struck hard at the soul while also bringing up the confidence of comrades. There was no doubt about it: that was a true dragon's roar.

The runes seemed to be struggling to reach him, but they were being pushed back. Hikari didn't stop, and it didn't sound like he could if he wanted to. The roar was constant and ever present, like it was a defense mechanism to push back Evil herself.

Eventually the runes were forced back around the book. Hikari gained self control for a brief moment and wrapped light around his hands. He grabbed the book and shut it, smoke coming from the book. The chains instantly wrapped back together and the lock made an audible lock. He seemed to be panting, but not from physical fatigue. It was more mental.

"What was that?" He asked as he dropped the book and leaned against the wall behind me. I steadily got up, pain erupting from my back.

"I think that was the spell that killed people. It seemed to only target you," I said through heavy breaths.

"But why?" He looked at it as he brought his hand to his forehead. "You're the bigger threat of the two of us. You've got more potential than me and you've got more power. Why would it target me?" He slicked his fingers through his hair trying to figure it out.

"There are only two options. One is that you were right and whoever made it is targeting your family because of some grudge. Or it could be a theory I have and the person who made Mirror Death is trying to throw me off of it." He just looked at me confused. "The book's title is Mirror Death. I could make that out before the spell activated and blew me back." He shook his head.

"I know that. People have been calling the book that here in Ennersville recently. I'm wanting to know what this other theory is." He said as he looked at me suspiciously.

"That's something I can't divulge yet. It's proven to be false anyway, but I can't let it go for some reason." He just kept staring, expecting an explanation.

Thankfully I was saved when the back door slammed open and an exhausted Raigeki and Roxas came through the door. The flames had burned out, but the damage still remained. "W-what happened?" Raigeki asked as he looked around the library, eventually steeling his vision on Mirror Death. "And what is that book?" Hikari noticed where he was looking but didn't even bother hiding the book.

"This? It's nothing. Just a book that Izaya-san brought with him to lend to me." The young Ryuusaga looked at his father unbelievingly.

"Really? Then what happened to the library? Is that what 'nothing' does?" He tapped his foot and looked at his father expecting an explanation.

"No, that wasn't nothing. There was a prank that Izaya-san had set in it to get me when I opened it. He had made it more powerful than he intended and it got out of control." Yeah, sure. That makes sense. The elder and mature of us pulled a prank. nice going Hikari.

Raigeki didn't buy it, not that that was unexpected. "OK, even I know how much of a lie that is." He didn't back down and just stared at his father. "Father, tell me what that book is already." Hikari shook his head.

"No, I've already told you what it is; nothing."

"Then why are there chains wrapped around it?"

"I placed those around it to keep it shut." And that's where he made his first mistake.

"Why does it need to keep shut?"

"No reason. It's so it doesn't get dusty."

"Then are you planning to do that to all of these books?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then what makes it so special?"

"This book kills people!" Hikari shut up as soon as he realized what he said. Raigeki looked him disbelievingly. I knew he'd snap, but I didn't think he'd reveal the fact. He decided not to let anything else slip. "Raigeki, just forget what I said and go to your room." Raigeki just stood there defiantly. "Raigeki, go now."

"No, not until you tell me everything about that book." Hikari slammed his fist on the book shelf behind him.

"Raigeki just do as you're told!" He yelled as everyone took a step back from him. It was probably just the adrenaline pumping through him, but he was too agitated. Raigeki reluctantly left, muttering to himself and waving goodbye to Roxas. Hikari just sighed and rubbed his forehead with the hand he had just slammed into the book shelf.

"Sorry you had to see that. I," he paused a bit before shaking his head and looking at us. "I don't know what came over me." He motioned towards the door. "Now, since there's nothing else to do, please see yourself out." He said calmly, and I could tell he meant politely. He was afraid he might snap again. I nodded.

"Thanks for having us over Hikari. Take care." I started moving towards the doors. "Roxas, Koji, let's go." There was a tweeting noise and a blue bird flew through the door and landed on my shoulder. Roxas soon followed.

We exited the manor and I summoned Behemoth. I looked back at it one last time, trying to shake a feeling. The feeling of dread hadn't left and instead had increased. I could tell something was coming. But I couldn't tell what it was. But I hoped that Hikari could handle it, whatever it was.

*? POV*

A human shaped shadow stood on a cliff overlooking the Ryuusaga manor. There were no eyes or mouth on it, but it could still be made out to be smiling. "_Soon the Light shall descend into Shadows, and the Dragon shall be unsealed._" The shadowy figure faded out. There was a sound of laughter that filled the air as it vanished. Whatever had been going on, it was obviously just the prologue. The true chapter was yet to come. But it was obviously on the horizon. It was time for our real story to begin.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's it. I hope you guys like it. Thank you Blaze for helping me write this chapter. It is kind of a spoiler for her next chapter, and I'm not sure I captured her image at all, so I apologize. I really hope I did it justice. But anyway, just a little news to say. This story is being put on temporary hiatus because my D. Gray Man fic is farther behind then I'd like, my MAR fic has yet to get past its prologue, and my Digimon fic has had no love for the longest time. But those aren't the real reasons. My laptop is being taken away from me unless I get my paper for summer school done. But it's not due until July 31, and there are a few events in town I want to get to, so I'll be working as hard as I can on that. So basically, everything is going on hiatus until the paper is done. But, to quote one of the most kick ass anime ever (actually being described as this by multiple friends of mine while I just believe it to be as good as Fairy Tail, barely), if there's a wall blocking my way I'll smash it to bits. Even if the universe itself was to get in my way, my seething blood will determine what will be! But that's it for now. Temporary hiatus, Gurren Lagann reference, yep. Well, allow me to end it off the way we all love I'm sure, because these lines are now my new outro. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello there people, Edward the Pure here. I talked to my sister over the phone the other day and decided that I shouldn't go on hiatus so I can keep my mind off of my dad, since just thinking about it won't matter. He's all discharged now and is doing a ton better then he was when I visited him in the hospital. So with that little update done, let's start this chapter up.**

Chapter 6: New Facts, New Lights, and… New Comrades?

*Aoi POV*

I stood in front of the gates, wearing the same nightgown I had during mine and Izaya's encounter earlier today, as I watched Izaya and Roxas drive off on Behemoth to Ennersville. I had hoped that everything went as smoothly as Izaya thought they would, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen to them. After they had left my sight I had gone back inside to get ready. The barbarians who always tried to take Bermin always came every other week at about this time.

I walked towards the stairs only trip on my way there. I tried to catch myself but failed. I was about to hit the ground when one of the servants caught me. I looked to see who it was, only to be greeted by a tall, pale lanky man. He had neatly combed black hair, and amber eyes. He had on a white dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks, black shoes, a black tie tucked under a grey vest, white gloves, and a black jacket. "Are you alright Lady Tsubasa?" He asked as I slowly got out of his grasp and stand up on my own.

"Yes, thank you Sebastian," I said as I walked towards the stairs. I staggered again and almost fell, but he stopped me again.

"Lady Tsubasa, you are feeling well aren't you?" He asked politely as he sat me down in one of the chairs that were lying around the entry hall. He had a concerned expression on his face, but I had a feeling he didn't care too much about my well being. "I can't permit you to go out as you are if you do not feel well." I waved him off and walked back towards the stairs.

"I'm fine Sebastian. I just need to get to my room and I'll be fine." He just sighed and put one of my arms around his shoulders.

"Honestly, you can be so stubborn when his lordship is away," he said as he helped me up the stairs. We continued the rest of the way in silence.

We finally got to the top of the stairs and he let me walk the rest of the way to my room. "Please do be careful when they get here my ladyship," he said as he descended the stairs. I watched him suspiciously as he left. I could never shake a feeling that he was up to something when he was around. It wasn't that I didn't trust him; it's just that he seemed to be too easy to trust. That shouldn't be a bad thing, but it just seems a bit suspicious to me.

When I entered the room I took a look around to see if Izaya had done something sneaky, like he usually does when he leaves me here. There was the king size bed that I shared with him, neatly made and covered with white sheets, the dresser that I kept my clothes in, the dresser adjacent to it where Izaya kept his clothes, the bathroom to the left of the bed, multiple windows looking out over the city and the walls, and the lacryma Izaya used when he had to talk to any of the guild masters. Nothing seemed out of place at the moment. I looked out one of the windows to see that the barbarians were farther away than I thought they'd be; only just now coming above the horizon.

I opened the door to the bathroom and froze at what I saw. Standing there, wearing her signature black and white kimono was Alice. She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Well there you are. I was wondering where you were," she said a bit perkily.

I just stood there confused. I thought that she couldn't come to Earthland without Izaya's consent? Evidently what I was thinking was obvious to her. "If you're wondering why I'm here if I'm not supposed to without your husband's consent, he actually asked me to stay here." She crossed both of her arms and narrowed her eyes a bit. "He's seen how you've been acting lately: staggering, not as alert as always, and you've been tiring easily. From what he's told me I can tell that you're sick, but from what I've heard, there's only one way to get sick these days." My eyes widened at that. There was no way I was infected. I knew as much as Izaya about it but I hadn't been hearing any voices*.

I backed up and sat down on the bed. "Th-that's not possible." I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. My head was beginning to pound out of nowhere. "There's no way I can be a victim of the plague**." My head began pounding harder. "How could I have been infected in the first place?" Alice didn't move as she sighed and leaned against the wall behind her.

"I don't know a thing about this plague. For all I know it could be a spell," she said calmly as she looked down at the ground in front of her. "Or even a creature of its own volition, choosing who it infects and who it doesn't***." She looked over at me with a bit of sorrow. "I'll try to get it rid of it as fast as possible."

I sighed and lowered my hands. "OK, but please let me do one thing first," I said as I stood up and walked over to the door, albeit shaking all the way. I opened the door to see that Sebastian was on his way up, no doubt to see if I truly was OK or if I was just putting on a brave front.

He noticed me and quickly bowed. "Forgive me your ladyship, I merely wished to check on you." I waved off his reason quickly. I didn't want to, but there was no other way.

"Sebastian, there's something I need you to do for me." He looked surprised for a moment but quickly brushed it off. "I'm in worse case then I let on and can't fight them off. I need you to go in my place and take down the barbarians." He bowed with a smile on his face.

"Very well then my lady. I shall dispose of those savages at once." And with that he walked back down the stairs. I let out a groan, knowing that this was probably a bad idea.

"You know that I probably will be done before they're even halfway here right?" Alice asked. I turned and saw that she was standing next to the bed, waiting. I just shook my head and laid face down on the bed.

"I know, but after that last wave a few weeks ago me and Izaya nearly lost because of me. I had rushed in not fully prepared, since we had just gotten back from a meeting of nobles over in Guiloss. They came out of the blue and began to take siege on Bermin. I hadn't gotten myself mentally prepared and got distracted." I flinched when I felt Alice's hands touch my back, beginning to glow green. I continued soon after though. "He had to come and protect me at every possible moment, causing him to get serious injuries. I wasn't much better either. We only won because of **that** man." She looked at me quizzically. "The one I just ordered to go out."

There was a blinding flash of light and my back began to hurt now. "OK, so that eliminates the ingestion possibility." Her hands began to glow a dark blue. "Let's try air borne next." She put her hands back on my back and the pain seemed to only increase. "What is so special about him anyway?" She asked as the pain subsided.

I closed my eyes and thought back to that day. But all I could see when I thought to that point was blood, endlessly dying the land red. "Let's just say, he's not as gentle as he looks." There was another flash of light and this time my entire abdomen was in pain, including my internal organs.

"Sorry. This is one resilient disease. Looks like I'll have to put everything behind this." Both of her hands glowed silver with a golden outline. "Let's hope that everything goes well this time, both for you and for that man." She placed her hands on my back and the pain subsided and was replaced by heat. I hoped she was right, for everyone's sake.

*Third POV, A Few Miles Outside of Bermin*

A lone girl stood on a hill that allowed her to see the oncoming army of barbarians as well as the city her father had sent her to. She had curly brown hair and golden brown eyes. She had on a wine colored jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black skirt. She sighed and shook her head. "Great, I'm sent with an urgent message for Lord Tsubasa from my father and I end up coming at a time when his city's under attack," she said noting the irony. "Well, if I have to guess I'll go help." She cracked her knuckles and ran over to intercept the army. "Besides, it'll be fun to have the pipsqueak Roxas owe me a debt, in a way at least." She laughed after saying that and continued on her way.

*A Few Miles Outside of Bermin, Directly Parallel to the Girl's Path*

A tan and muscular man stood looking between the army and the city. He light brown hair slightly covered by a blue bandana and brown eyes. He had on a blue and white striped shirt and a pair of light blue pants that matched his bandana. He also had a sword in a leather sheath on his waist. He sighed and just shook his head. His former guild master, Dart, had suggested that if he was looking for a guild a good place to ask around would be Bermin. But he hadn't expected that he'd come right as they were under siege.

"Why is it that wherever I go trouble seems to be trouble of some kind already getting ready to brew?" He asked himself as he drew his sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Guess I should probably go help whoever comes out. If I don't then how'll I get the info Dart spoke of?" He then went and ran in the direction that was directly between the army and the city.

*Third POV, Bermin gates*

Sebastian stood with both of his hands behind his back, waiting for the barbarians to come. He thought back to Aoi and how she had seemed ill. His look remained neutral despite a slight tinge of despair and happiness in him. A butler was supposed to make sure his master and/or mistress was always in top condition for any situation. But he never really liked Aoi though for some reason that he couldn't think of.

It wasn't long before the sounds of war cries snapped him out of his thoughts. His expression became softer as the barbarians stopped in surprise. He simply bowed politely. "My apologies, but my lord is away and her ladyship is not feeling too well. If you could simply leave so that we can avoid any pointless bloodshed," he said as a knife stuck itself right between his eyes. He fell over on the ground, apparently dead.

The barbarians almost looked ready to laugh at how easy that fight had been, but when a burst of emerald flames with a dark yellow outline engulfed their entire front lines, they quickly got serious again. They looked to see where the flames had come from only to see a girl with curly brown hair. "Now, is that any way to treat someone who simply asked you to come back another time?" She asked as a few of the barbarians moved to avenge their comrades, only to be stopped when the very ground beneath them burst and sent them flying.

They all looked over to the opposite side to see a tan man wielding a sword who had his fist placed on the ground, a large dent formed from where his fist had hit the ground. "And that's no way to treat a lady." He pointed the sword at the barbarians. "Now, I have some errands to run here. If you leave now you'll all stay alive to fight again." The savages, enraged by the deaths of their fellows, split in half and charged at the two new people.

Both weren't phased at all and were ready to attack, but something caused the barbarians to stop. They looked over to where the butler was, only to see him standing up, pulling the knife out of his head and dusting himself off. There was quite a lot of blood that ran from the wound though. "Honestly, why can't eternal youth mean you live forever AND you can't feel pain?" He said as he looked at the large group again. "Now, must I assert myself once more?" He said as he pulled off his left glove, revealing a pentagram tattoo on the back.

The barbarians were mostly afraid, but a few, at least 17 but probably more, were unphased and were so bold as to attack the butler. How unwise that was. Six flashes of silver hit each of the savages's, that had charged him at least, limbs and shot straight through them. They fell over, trying hard not to cry out in pain. In what seemed like a blur, Sebastian had impaled his left hand straight through their skulls and cut the top half of their heads off. At that, the barbarians were too afraid to fight and ran off, having lost a good amount of their soldiers just to those three people.

The girl and tan boy looked at the butler in both shock and awe. "H-how," was all the tan man could say as the butler put the glove back on.

"Oh please, you're surprised by this?" He bowed to the two of them despite his venomous tone he had just used, switching to a more polite one. "Ah but how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, humble butler to the Tsubasa estate." The tan man bowed, unsure of what else to do, while the girl did a curtsy, although reluctantly.

"Hmph, I would hope you would realize you're rudeness. You are a lowly butler after all. No match for a noble such as myself," she said very proudly. The butler looked at her confused for just a second.

"I'm sorry miss, but I do not even recognize you. It is only a common courtesy to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves," Sebastian said as the tan boy just shook his head.

The girl just stared at him shocked. How dare he talk to her like that, even if he did so with all due respect? "You don't know who I am?! Such insolence!" She yelled as she turned her back to him. A smile crossed her lips and she looked back at him. "I am the heir to my family's estate back in Guiloss. I am Hannah Snarlsnout!" She said with as much pride as she could muster.

Sebastian, however, wasn't impressed. "I apologize Miss Snarlsnout, but I'm afraid that you're familial name does not carry much meaning to me." Hannah just flinched and looked surprised. She had been told that her family was known far and wide. How could a lower class man not know of her?! That just added even more insolence.

Before she could give him a piece of her mind though, the tan man interrupted her. "Anyway, allow me to introduce myself now. Daniel Sargon, former first mate of the Azul Sea." The butler changed his attention quickly to Daniel.

"Oh really? I heard that that was one of Skull and Bones' most prideful ships. What made you leave?" Hannah just stared at them like they were a bunch of idiot. The butler knew about some lousy ship but not her?! That just added a new level of insolence! Though she was about to speak the former sailor cut her off.

"I wanted a place I could plant my feel for a change. All that sailing got a bit tiresome on the old soul. Just need a change of scenery." The butler nodded in understanding.

"Am I to assume that Master Dart told you to come here?" he asked, receiving a nod from the former first mate. "Lord Tsubasa told me to expect you. He also said a young lady would arrive at the same time as you. Is there anyone like that?" The sailor just looked at Hannah, who was practically steaming at how angry she was getting.

"Only that so-called noble over there," he said. That was the final straw that sent Hannah over the edge.

"'So-called?' 'So-called?!' There is no so-called here!" Her fists lit on the same emerald flames from before. "I AM A NOBLE!" She yelled as she charged at the former sailor. He didn't even block it as it hit his arm, barely making a dent. It took awhile, but Hannah soon yelled out in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Why is your body so hard?!" She yelled with a very whiny tone. She was grabbing her hand as tears welled up in her eyes.

Sebastian, even though he thought it was a bad idea, approached the young noble. "You don't have a letter for my lord do you?" He asked as Hannah wiped her tears away and nodded. The butler sighed and stretched out his hand. "Then you better come with me." Hannah looked at him confused for a few seconds before slapping his hand away.

"I-I don't need your help you mere butler," she said as she walked inside the city. The butler just sighed and followed suit. Soon after Daniel came as well, trying to remember where he'd heard the butler's name before. Sebastian Michaelis sounded so familiar. He couldn't think of it though so he decided to push back the thought until later.

*Aoi POV*

Alice lay against a wall adjacent to the door while I sat on the bed trying to keep myself together. "So that's it?" I asked as she nodded gloomily.

"Yes, I've just extended your life by a few days. The plague is something I've never encountered before, adapting to my magic while I was healing you." She looked down at the ground, looking like she was the one who'd break into tears. "For first time in over 1000 years, you're the first I won't be able to save." I tried to keep it together, but I found it hard to as a tear fell onto my lap.

I let my thoughts take over as I finally gave in. How could I tell Izaya and Roxas I was infected with the very thing that Izaya was working on destroying? And that I wouldn't be alive for the cure when it was ready? What's more is that I'd be leaving so many others behind: Hikari, Raigeki, Natsu, Erza, Makarov, and everyone else at Fairy Tail. I'd never get to tell them how much they meant to me before I die. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. "Thank you for trying at least Alice," I said as I wiped my tears away.

She looked at the door and yawned. "Maybe when Izaya gets back I can try something else." She was about to continue but Sebastian opened the door. He bowed before delivering his message.

"I know that you are not feeling well my lady, but we have two most honored guests ordered to come here by your husband." I just sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Tell them I'll be down in about 20 minutes and I apologize for having them wait," I said as the butler bowed and closed the door. I sighed and stood up. I had my strength back, but I knew I only had about 5 days left now. I hope that I can at least spend those last days with Izaya. But knowing him, I'm not sure I'll get to.

*Third POV, Guest Room*

Hannah and Daniel were sitting on a bed, waiting for Aoi to get down and greet them. As if on cue the door opened to reveal a woman who was about Hannah's height with shaggy black hair and bronze eyes. She had on a dark red blazer with a white tank-top, black pants and shoes, and a grey choker with a shard attached to it. "I apologize for keeping you so long," she said as she motioned for them to sit at a table located near the foot of the bed. They complied, albeit Hannah did so reluctantly.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here?" Aoi asked, which Daniel nodded to but Hannah didn't look interested at all. "Well, Izaya called you here to discuss you becoming a part of Fairy Tail," she said making the two of them raise an eye brow at her.

"You mean Mr. Tsubasa wants us to join the guild he works for? Doesn't he need the guild master's consent?" Hannah asked nonchalantly, earning a glare from Sebastian.

"That's LORD Tsubasa to you Hannah. You may be a noble but that doesn't mean you can address other nobles you don't know as casually as that," Aoi said with a calm face, but she purposely let slip a hint of anger in her voice, causing Hannah to shut up. "And while yes he needs Makarov's permission, but not for this." She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them. "This is a form for the creation of what we know as a pseudo-guild. It basically is under a different name and has a different stamp, but is an expansion of one single guild." They looked at her confused. "A guild only has so far of a range, depending on how it appeals to both the council and the people. Fairy Tail has the widest range out of all, but even they can't reach here. This guild is to allow us to extend that range of where they can go."

"And why do you need us then?" Daniel asked. Aoi just shook her head.

"Like any other guild it's members have to live near or in the guild. And to be set up we need at least 7 members. So far we've only got 3. We need 4 more and then we can send this form in." She took back the paper, folded it up, and put it in her pocket. "Izaya handpicked you two to join us in this cause. Are you up to it?" She asked as Hannah just slammed the letter down on the table.

"Hell no. Work for Fairy Tail? With weaklings like you?! Please, you'd lose to Saber Tooth if you were forced to," she said as she began to storm off.

"That's not what Old Man Snarlsnout says," Aoi said as Hannah froze, hating that nickname people called her dad.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked without turning around.

"The letter says you'll join. You may be considered an adult in society, but legally you are still a minor and that you'll work with us whether you want to or not." Hannah took the letter and read it over, confirming what Aoi had said.

"Well, count me in," Daniel said as Hannah mumbled a 'fine.' "What's this guild called anyway?" He asked.

Aoi was about to respond when a young made, probably no more than 16, with black hair and blue eyes opened the door suddenly. "I'm sorry to interrupt this very important meeting Lady Aoi but," she paused and looked down, "but Lord Izaya is home, and he's gravely injured." Aoi's eyes widened at that. She didn't waste any more time in the room as she sped past the maid and to the main hall, hoping that it wasn't as bad as they made it out to be.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

References:

* Those infected with Burnholdt Plague hear a voice in their head speaking only one word: mother.

** The plague refers to the Burnholdt Plague, which killed thousands of people. It seemed to adapt each time a cure was made. It first appeared in _Saint parallel cant save you now_ by Fatherfail/Aaron. I don't want to say much else because of spoilers so I highly suggest reading that if you haven't already since I'll allude to it so much.

*** The plague ended up being a sort of spell. But that's really all I can say about it, since most of this is being done by memory. And anything else would be too big of a spoiler.

**AN: And that's the end. Glad I could fit in the two OCs I got so far. Still waiting on some (I know at least one from someone on here but one of my friends might want to make an OC for this, they're not sure) but oh well, I can wait. Uploading this way later then I'd like, but that paper was longer than I meant it to be and YouTube really distracted me throughout the writing of it. But yeah, next time I update this, you'll get to see what happened to Izaya to make him gravely injured. And a big reveal as well; Aoi is infected with the Burnholdt Plague. How exactly will Izaya react? And what is this way that Alice spoke of? Surely it couldn't be something even I don't know about (actually it is, need to figure it out). Are there questions I'm forgetting? Probably so. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this part. You guys know the drill of reading and reviewing. If you're new and like this feel free to put a follow on it. Hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guys later. Until then, ciaossu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello there everyone, Edward the Pure here. Finally back, but it's not for very long, just enough to type this up; I am getting swamped with college work so I haven't been able to get anywhere with writing (mainly only being on my laptop to type papers for English) and, well I got annoyed at myself because a few books from last year I got for my birthday and Christmas were sitting around, needing to be read. Then I was an idiot and checked out about 18-22 other books. Finished the 18-22 others just before typing this up, and I got two of those books (_Son of Neptune _and_ The Serpent's Shadow_) got finished, plus _Mark of Athena_ came in earlier last week and I just finished it two nights ago. I think I'll take a reading break for awhile.**

**Aoi: But we're back for right now. Ed I think you also have something else to say?**

**Me: ?**

**Aoi: To, oh I don't know, maybe the people who read this that you are following who've updated and whose stories you've fallen behind on?**

**Me: Well I just gave an explanation for all that, so it should more than explain that. Besides I got a bookmark for the last chapter I read on my computer and I'll try to go read soon.**

**Aoi: Well yes you did explain, that doesn't excuse the fact that you're not apologizing proper.**

**Me: ? You're really missing Roxas aren't you.**

**Aoi: Well what do you expect? The last time I heard from him was several months ago. How do you expect me to not miss my only son?**

**Me: I wouldn't really say ONLY son with a few certain cercumstances.**

**Aoi: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Nothing. Well, this one is going to have Izaya & Roxas's travel back to Bermin in it and explain how he got so wounded. Would you like to see this or-**

**Aoi: If you think I'm going to let you cut this out then you are completely wrong. Unless you want another new laptop. Weren't you still picking up pieces from your last one I destroyed last month?**

**Me: T_T No.**

**Aoi: Good, I thought not. How about we get started then?**

Chapter 7: A Visit With A Twist

*Third POV, Halfway between Ennersville and Bermin*

Izaya and Roxas were speeding to get back to Bermin in case Aoi needed help with the barbarians. Izaya thought Aoi had been a little bit off lately; she was more tired than usual, she had trouble standing for too long a period, her thoughts became jumbled every so often, she wasn't like her usual self. Izaya had his suspicions, but he hoped that he was wrong and he was just imagining it. He didn't want to face the possibility of Aoi being one of the infected. If anything he hoped that it was just a passing ailment. Thankfully he left Alice to look after Aoi, but he wasn't sure how great an idea that was the more he thought of it.

Roxas began to shake, as if feeling his father's unease. But something he was more worried about was there was a sense of dread welling up inside him; he had felt it when he had heard Lord Ryuusaga's roar (at least he had assumed it was Lord Ryuusaga, since it didn't sound like a natural animal and he had heard tales from his dad about dragon slayers, at least first generation ones, who held the tiniest bit of their dragon parent in them), but here it seemed even worse, like the center of an oncoming storm were about to descend on them.

Roxas easily began to figure out that they weren't heading back home. "Dad, where are we going? I thought you only had business over in Ennersville?" Roxas yelled, having to be louder than the wind as they were going racing across Fiore.

Izaya didn't hear Roxas fully but he heard enough words to understand the meaning. "I did. That was business, and now I'm going over to Magnolia for some personal business." And with that the remainder of the ride, all literal 2 minutes of it, were spent in silence.

Izaya stopped directly at the gate that led into Magnolia and got off Behemoth. Roxas jumped out of the side car and looked at the city with curiosity. "What business could you have here? Unless you're-" Roxas stopped there, knowing that if he probed deeper he'd eventually regret it. He made the 'my-lips-are-sealed' motion and Izaya smiled, finding his sons antics amusing.

"It's alright Roxas, it's nothing to be concerned with. I'm just here to talk to my old master," Izaya said, a pang of guilt running through him for lying to the younger. He didn't want Roxas to know what his real business was. He didn't want anyone to know why he was here, but there was only one way to find out the truth.

They both walked through town, though not unnoticed. There were many whispers floating through the air, wondering why the Tsubasas had decided to give Magnolia a visit, despite many of them knowing Izaya since he had been sent there by Anthony. Roxas found the place fairly unnerving. He felt like some kind of spectacle that people made fun of, despite knowing they were looking at him in awe.

He felt that he didn't deserve it, since it was just his title that people were going gaga over. If he were, say, Roxas Ultear (the last name was completely made up but it worked for him) they probably would be treating him like he was anyone they didn't know too well. While he didn't want that, he also didn't want to be stared at like he was.

Roxas was so lost in his own thoughts that the doors to Fairy Tail almost smacked him in the face. The guild was less lively than usual, since most of the guild was apparently gone, very uncharacteristic. Usually at the current time the place was in full swing, and not just punches; usually the guild was more active than this. Izaya walked in naturally, like nothing was going on, and Roxas followed suit, although a little more fearful.

The place was as bare as a bone, even Mira who usually was always working the guild's bar was gone. Roxas looked up at his father a bit worried, but Izaya just seemed calm like he was expecting this. The younger of the two knew his father was probably scoping the place out as he did so, making sure that everything was okay.

However Izaya wasn't. He calmly walked up to the guild masters office and knocked on the door. There were several clunks, as if someone had just backed into something in surprise, heard from inside the room, and the door opened to reveal a bewildered Makarov in the doorway and Wendy lying with her back against a book shelf, several books surrounding her like a fort, a terribly built fort.

Wendy shook off her shock when she saw who it was and simply bowed her head. Makarov was far less formal, sporting an amused grin. "Well took you long enough. We just finished getting this place in order before you knocked." Wendy slightly giggled at that but shut up soon after, probably not wanting to hurt the feelings of the nobles.

Izaya just shook his head and walked in. "Let's see, last I checked I was a noble to be treated with the utmost respect," he turned around surveying the office, seeing it was hardly considered a mess, "but for my former guild master and someone from my former home, who cares about that?" Izaya smirked at Wendy and Makarov, both of which returned his signature smirk with big grins of their own.

Roxas still stood outside of the office, unsure if he should join or not. Izaya looked at Wendy and motioned towards Roxas very subtly. She got the hint and walked over to Roxas. "Come on Roxas, I'm sure that the others in Fairy Hills want to hear how your trainings going, what all is going on in Bermin, and maybe even that song you've been working on," she said sweetly. Roxas agreed a little too quickly, following Wendy as the two of them left.

Izaya just shook his head and chuckled a bit. Every time they went to Magnolia, Roxas always spent the visit with Wendy; though Izaya couldn't tell if it was because Roxas was getting a little crush on her or if it was because she acted so much like an older sister to him. What he really found funny was the irony of it; Wendy still looked as old as when Izaya had first met her.

"Well there they go," Makarov stated, snapping Izaya out of his thoughts. He shut the door and his tone got very grave. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing on him still." Izaya sighed, slightly relieved and slightly stressed; relieved because that meant that he could be wrong and stressed because it would come to bite him in the behind severely if he turned out to be right.

"OK, that's some good news, partially. He could be gone permanently for we know," Izaya said trying to convince himself more than his former mentor but not succeeding. "But what about those other things?" Makarov sighed and shook his head.

"Goldfinger and I haven't been able to get anymore intel on the plague than what we already know. It doesn't give off a magical feeling and it affects the infected's mental state. Other than that there's nothing." He walked over to his desk and sat behind it, writing on a few pieces of paper, probably because he had to. "As for those other matters," he stopped for a moment to think, "Lucy said Crux might be able to help you out with locating him. You might want to check into that." Izaya nodded and sighed, remembering his last meeting here.

"Alright thanks." The lord walked over to the door to leave, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You know this could have been done easily over letter, and you haven't been here since you were reinstated." He looked at his guild member with a bit of suspicion in his eyes. "Is there some other reason that you've come here?" Izaya kept his cool, though he was nervous on the inside.

"No, I just came by for a report is all," Izaya said a bit harshly, taking Makarov by surprise. Never had Izaya been this way, at least in all the time he'd spent in the guild; he knew that Izaya wouldn't get a big head so the reason for his behavior being because he was a noble now was out of the question. "Now if you'll kindly," Izaya's body became surrounded by a thin layer of crimson light, incredibly hot to Makarov's touch.

Izaya didn't even apologize as he left Makarov's office, walking quietly. Makarov only shook his head. He didn't think Izaya had been working himself that hard, but apparently he had been doing something on the side that he didn't want anyone else to know about. That same side project was probably the reason Izaya had come over. He stared at the door way, reflecting on the days when Izaya had been a mere member. Back then the most he had to worry about with him was being discovered by Anthony for feeding him false intel. Now he had to worry about anything Izaya did, since every decision of the Titan mage's made held more weight than ever before. There was the sound of commotion from the guild and Makarov snapped out of his thoughts, going to greet the members who had walked in after waiting for his meeting to end.

*Izaya POV, 1st*

I walked through town, the same reactions as before all around him. I didn't like being a noble too much, and this was one of the reasons I hated it, people started asking unimportant questions to themselves they thought I couldn't hear but they were clearer than day. So many opinions going on at once was just a bit annoying. Ever since the day I left people had begun talking about me.

I pushed those thoughts aside as he reached Lucy's apartment, knowing full well the Celestial mage could be found here most of the time. I walked up to the door and knocked, receiving a startled yelp from inside the house. What was with today and people jumping at the sound of someone at their door? Maybe it was just my timing?

Whatever the reason it wasn't too evident because when she opened the door she was dressed and alert, not something I'd expect from someone who was just surprised. "Oh, Lord Tsubasa," she said slightly surprised. I could understand why she felt that way; a powerful lord comes over to your house when he should be about a hundred miles away, who wouldn't be surprised by that.

"Sorry for the abrupt visit Lucy, but this is something I need to do." She nodded and let me in. I looked around, surprised by how it looked. I expected her to be a bit less organized, only slightly, but her apartment was almost as clean as the one I used to live in.

"It's no big deal, I was just cleaning up from the last time Natsu was here," she said as she sat down at a desk with a few, what seemed to be, letters on it. She rotated her chair so that she was facing me, trying to be as attentive as possible. "So, Makarov told me that you need to talk to Crux about something. Is that why you came over?" She sounded genuinely confused as to whether that was my reason for coming here or not.

"Yeah, that' all there is to it. I also need you to go someplace you can't hear us." She looked at me confused. "I don't want to drag anyone along with me down this. I tried finding answers for these questions while I was away but nothing came. There was a reason I forsake Fairy Tail's name back then, and why I don't come over too often." I felt guilt build up in me, but pushed it down easily. "I don't want anything coming back to hurt any of you."

Lucy shook her head and leaned back. "No, I'm not leaving." I was about to protest but she started again before I could start. "You don't want anything coming back to hurt us? Keeping so many secrets is hurting those close to you anyway."

"They'll hurt yes, but they're light taps compared to what would happen if Fairy Tail got caught up in this."

"But that's why we're here. Together we can beat any amount of pain dealt to us as long we stick together. We're all nakama; if one of us fights we all fight."

"And that's why. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of my selfish choices." I could feel my slight annoyance begin to change into an angrier version.

"Don't you see your own logic work against you? Keeping these secrets of yours is as selfish as whatever it is you're doing on your own." Her voice began to elevate and she began to stand up as well.

"I'm trying to protect all of you. Why are you being so impossible?" My own voice elevated and my anger only grew with each second.

"You're protecting us? We're being impossible? Didn't a wise man once tell the veteran mages of Fairy Tail the ways connections worked? How trust had to be between each other and how we had to allow everyone to worry about one another? Or was that some other wise 18 year old?" She stood right in front of me, faces about a foot apart, glaring at me. I know I was being difficult, but if it came to being difficult or letting them experience excruciating sadness and loss, I'd take the difficult option.

"That was me, but because I couldn't afford any of you to be hurt I severed the bond of worry!" I yelled at her, causing her to take a few steps back. "If you can't trust me because I won't let you get involved then so be it!" I could feel my skin heat up but I ignored the feeling. "I'd rather lose everything if it meant that I could protect it." I glared at her, my anger slightly subsiding but not enough that I would listen to whatever she said. "After all, didn't you try to do that when Phantom Lord came?" Lucy looked down, trying to avoid my gaze.

"That's true," she walked right back up to me and slapped me with all of her force behind it, "but I learned from it. Maybe you're not the same man I heard so much about back then." She pulled out a silver key and turned it. "If that's the case then go and get yourself killed for all I care." Crux soon appeared where the key had been turned and Lucy stormed out, slamming the door on her way out.

"Well, someone was in a nasty mood," Crux said slightly light heartedly as I only relaxed slightly.

"No, that would be all me. And you know why that is," I said as he grimly nodded.

"Yes, you're wondering about that group of people, their resources, your wife and," Crux nodded off for a second but soon woke back up, "you're wondering if time is on your side or not; if what you saw was truly what was to happen, or if it was something that created the event in the first place." I tensed up, wondering how he knew that much, but soon relaxed after a second. It wasn't like he could tell anyone about our conversation anyway.

"Right, I want to know about that battle against the End Game and," I paused there, barely able to say the next lines. I knew I had to, but saying it seemed more difficult than just saying it. "And I want to know if my feelings were affected it at all, if I truly love Aoi or if it's only a simple crush strengthened by a made up time point."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well, I guess you guys didn't expect that did you? I figured since I just kind of had the Izaya x Aoi pairing happen spontaneously I could go more in depth with it, actually find the root cause. Of course I know what the root cause is, but that's not something to disclose.**

**Aoi: Let's see how many things were unexpected so far. 1) Me getting infected with the Burnholt Plague. 2) My feelings possibly not being true. You're being mean because me and Izaya are practically the perfect couple in your eyes, aren't we?**

**Me: No, if I was being mean I'd have it all be made up to distract him. But at the moment we don't know if I'm being mean or not.**

**Aoi: Do you want me to blow up that laptop of yours?**

**Me: No. Oh and also, 3) Me getting into a fight with an AN guest who isn't male.**

**Roxas: Edward the Pure = Annoying right now guys.**

**Me: Can you blame me? This is the last update for me as a legal child. Today in a couple of hours I become a legal adult, unfortunately missing the election by one day (why did I have to wait a full week before getting born). But, it couldn't be helped.**

**Roxas: We can blame you. You don't have to act like a complete moron just because you're turning 18.**

**Me: Well oh well, what's done is done. I can't do anything about it now can I?**

**Roxas: You could always restart this recording session.**

**Me: I'd rather not and say I did.**

**Aoi: Give it up Roxas, you're not getting through to him. *evil glint* But perhaps if we force him to stop. *points Muramasa at laptop* Say goodbye people. We'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Me: Wait Aoi, I just go- *computer explosion***


	8. Update

**AN: Hey everyone, Edward the Pure here. Just thought I'd give you guys an update on some stuff. It's nothing to serious, just a bit of apologizing and to talk about a few things. First off on the business here is that I would like to apologize for my lack of being on here, to my readers and those I follow who also follow me. It's just college, and I'm sure most of you guys can accept that excuse, but whenever I give it I feel so bad about it. I can't explain why it is, but, well, it's complicated. I'll try to get a review to you guys, you know who you are, as soon as I can. Secondly, my dad is still doing alright but I'm not sure if something will happen again or not. If anything does happen I promise to let you guys know. You guys need to know if I'm going to be away for awhile because, you guys are the reason I keep writing. If you guys didn't like my writings, I might just end my account permanently. Next on the agenda, for this story only I'd like to announce something. I'm putting this story on hiatus and it won't be updated for a good long while. This got closer than I had meant to to Blaze-chan's _Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror_ and I don't want to mess with her story any further than I already have. I don't know what she has in store for the story and I'd like to keep it that way so that I can still have a few surprises as I read it. Even though it may take awhile to finish, I know that it'll get done eventually. So please forgive me for doing this guys, it's something that I think I have to do. And finally on this update like thing, I'm afraid you guys still have to wait for chapters. I am having horrible writers block and the only things I can think of are for the near end of my stories. I do have key events planned out, but those are farther in the future. I'll try to get you guys something soon, I promise. And if my writings have upset you in any way or, if I'm right about this, I seem somehow different in my writing style, please let me know. I sound like someone desperate for a review here. I apologize for that. I'd say somethings, but I'd probably just dig my own hole. So I'm going to leave you guys off with that. I hope to actually get something for you guys soon. I hope that the time from now until then treats all of you well and I'll see you next time. Until then, ciaossu.**


End file.
